


Costume Party

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [30]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I’m so over halloween, M/M, but I refuse to quit newsiestober, i have one more, its more likely than u think, jack & race matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: David comes to a costume party without a costume.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> since the Newsies fandom ships everyone even if they never interact I bring you a new ship. (that do interact!) we all love bill & darcy right? right. I bring you: Kath, Bill and Darcy! Like?? I love this concept wow i’m Proud of Me  
> day thirty: costume party

Something David hated more than parties were costume parties. David Jacobs never was one to celebrate Halloween, much less dress up for it. Sarah had taken to making matching costumes for her and Les (their little brother who insisted on trick or treating). This year they were being Luke and  Leia from Star Wars, even though they wouldn’t be able to trick or treat together because Sarah (and David) were both in college. 

Sarah was the one who suggested her and David actually attend their friends Halloween party this year. It was technically David’s boyfriend’s party, that he threw every year, but David never attended. He went to every one except the Halloween one. 

David had (reluctantly) agreed when Sarah wouldn't stop bugging him about it. He refused to dress up, however. That made Sarah and Les both call him a loser which received them a scolding from their mother.

Therefore on Saturday Night (exactly three days before Halloween) the Jacobs siblings were on their way to a party. Sarah was in her Leia costume and David was wearing his usual sweater and khakis combination. He knew he would get teased for not dressing up, but he didn't care that much.

It was Mush, dressed as Lydia from Beetlejuice, who answered the door. He immediately complimented Sarah's costume and proceeded to ask David what his costume was.

"David doesn't dress up," Sarah replied, making her way past Mush and into the house.

Mush sighs, "Really, Dave?"

"My family doesn't even celebrate Halloween, Les only does for free candy!" David defends himself.

Mush rolls his eyes and lets David inside. He makes his way to the kitchen where drinks and snacks were. As well as his boyfriend Jack Kelly. Bill, Katherine and Darcy were also in there but they were too busy with seeing how many chips they could fit into their mouth. (They were most definitely high). 

"Heya, Davey," Jack greeted and David tried not to laugh at his costume.

"I like your costume," David comments, eyeing the minion costume.

"Thanks, me and Racer are matching," Jack said, "We tried to get Spot to, but he refuses to dress up at all...and as I see, you do too.”

"My family doesn't celebrate Halloween, well except Les...and Sarah just likes dressing up."

Jack hands David a drink and hums, "You can't be at a costume party and not be wearin' a costume."

David rolls his eyes.

“Come with me, Davey,” Jack says placing both of their drinks down despite David’s protests.

Jack leads him to his bedroom and sits him at the desk chair (that was just a foldable chair soccer mom’s use to watch their kids).

“The one time you come to this party and ya don’t dress up?” Jack scoffs and grabs a black marker.

“Jack…what’re you doing?” David asks as Jack kneels in front of him.

“I’m writin’ on your face,” Jack responds.

“No way!” David says, pushing him back.

“It’s a washable marker, Davey!” Jack defends, “Please?”

David sighs, “What’re you drawing?”

“Just a scar,” Jack says pushing David’s curly hair back and off of his forehead.

“A scar?”

“Like Harry Potter’s,” Jack replies, “‘Cause you’re wearing a red sweater and khaki’s…plus your glasses.”

“I—” David can’t think of anything to say, so he pushes his glasses up, “I bought these because of Harry Potter.”

“I know,” Jack laughs, “And it’s a perfect coincidence that you always wear sweaters and khakis.”

David crosses his arms and Jack laughs even more, “It’s okay, at least you look cute.”

David blushes and scoffs, “Oh, shut up.”

"Sorry for complimenting my incredibly amazing boyfriend,” Jack replies and kisses David’s cheek. 

“Oh, just draw the stupid scar,” David says.

Jack grins and leans extremely close in order to draw the scar. It probably didn’t help that he was probably a little drunk and/or high. Jack finally stepped back a gave a final nod.

“Looks good,” Jack grins and helps David up so he can look in the mirror. 

David laughs at himself and his shaky scar, “Wow.”

“Do an accent,” Jack urges, nudging David’s shoulder.

David stares at his reflection a bit more before saying, “Blimey.”

Jack laughs and grabs hold of David’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t that funny,” David laughs.

“Now you are in a costume at a costume party,” Jack grins.

“Speaking of party, we should head back out,” David says but Jack stops him from going.

“Do we have to really?” Jack asks.

“You drew a scar on my head so I wouldn’t be the only one not dressed up, besides Spot, so yes, we do,” David nods, “It also is your party.”

“But Race and Spot live here too, so technically it’s their’s as well,” Jack shrugs.

“Oh, come on,” David says tugging him outside, “Let’s at least hang out for a bit and then we can go back to your room.”

Jack grins, slaps David’s butt and runs to Mush who was the only one dancing.

David rolls his eyes, “What an idiot.”


End file.
